Fate's Martyr
by xXxIcePrincexXx
Summary: A chronicle of stories revolving around Itachi and Kisame, with Itachi as the main focus. In Progress, and eventual content may become more mature.


_Stand up eager one,_

_Stand tall and proud,_

_Revel in your precious pride,_

_Before the fateful stars begin to collide._

_Look to the heavens for admiration,_

_Watch as the world bows at your feet,_

_How they simply look onward at your charming face,_

_It's amazing how easily one can fall from grace._

_Your world has changed,_

_The heart unwillingly accepts,_

_That fateful day you looked to the sky,_

_Fears disguised and wanting to die._

_The end was coming soon,_

_That cold facade was metling away,_

_I couldn't believe it with my own eyes,_

_...I finally saw you start to cry..._

**Untouchable**

Itachi sat, staring aimlessly towards the star filled Konoha sky that he hadn't seen in years. When he was young, he used to sit for hours, staring at nothing in particular except the endless array of stars on the vast horizon that laid before him. So many memories of peaceful times, back when he was a different person living a different life. Sometimes, just for a split second, he would remember those times with the slightest of smiles that nobody ever catched. He was a different person now, hands stained with blood. At times, he didn't even recognize himself in the mirror. Time certainly had changed him, and although he had learned to embrace it, he still clung to the past like a deprived child.

As Itachi was mindlessly staring off into space, Kisame began to notice something he hadn't ever seen in those crimson eyes before. Itachi was rare for ever showing an emotion of any kind, but Kisame could have sworn he saw something that looked alot like regret. For what it was that he might regret, Kisame wasn't quite sure. Itachi, even though his partner, was still very much a mystery to him.

"Something on your mind, Itachi-san?" the shark man finally mustered out.

Itachi continued looking onward, ignoring his partner's question.

The shark man chuckled, amused at the chilly display of his partner. He decided not to press the issue. He had been Itachi's partner long enough to know not to bother him when he was in deep thought.

A couple of minutes passed.

"So what are we supposed to tell Pain about the jinchūriki boy?" Kisame finally asked, trying to pick a topic he knew Itachi would probably answer to.

Itachi sighed, finally deciding to give an answer, his eyes never leaving their focal point on the horizon.

"I'll just tell him we weren't able to accomplish our goal. Simple as that." the dark haired man muttered.

"Hmm." the blue man let out. "I'm actually surprised you didn't just kill that Sannin guy. I know you could have. I've seen your work." he cackled.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to kill needlessly. Besides, the jinchūriki is still quite weak..."

"Pein will be surprised. You've yet to fail a mission before."

"I only accepted this mission to see how my brother was doing, Kisame."

"Well I'd say you did a bang up job then. You almost killed him."

"He's still weak, and I wanted to show him what he needed to become."

"To become what exactly?" the shark man questioned. Kisame was intrigued now. It was rare for Itachi to talk very much, let alone openly about things regarding himself.

There was a brief pause.

"A heartless killer." Itachi replied softly.

Kisame's eyes widened. This didn't sound like the Itachi he had come to know and respect.

"Heartless must run in your family then. You know, I still can't believe you murdered your entire clan, Itachi-san. That doesn't seem like you."

Itachi just continued to stare upwards.

"I would like to know, Itachi-san. We are friends, aren't we?" the shark man pressed on.

Itachi lowered his head slightly. It's true, Kisame probably was the closest being he had when it came to friendship. He'd spent alot of time with him over the past couple of years. He actually didn't mind being partnered with Kisame. Kisame wasn't difficult to get along with, and he had always appreciated the fact that Kisame never tried to overstep his boundaries--he was always very polite and thoughtful of Itachi. He was respectful of Itachi as well, and would do as he was asked. He knew he owed Kisame some type of response, but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"We are partners, Kisame." Itachi finally muttered. Itachi knew immediately that his response probably came off rather harsh. He continued.

"Ideology is the reason. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Oh, I see. That's all?" the shark man replied, still a bit of curiousity in his voice.

"There really isn't much more to tell Kisame. I'm sorry."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you say those words, Itachi-san."

It was a small victory for Kisame. He knew that he had pushed the topic enough for the time being. The fact that he had received such surprising results was satisfying enough.

"Hmph." Itachi grunted. In truth, he did wish he could have explained more. Itachi had learned to keep his feelings to himself. This was his burden alone, and he didn't know exactly how to explain the entire situation anyway. He knew in his own mind, but how to formulate it into words would pose a challege, especially in his tired condition.

"Let's get some rest Kisame. I am tired. We have to head back to the hideout to report the situation to our leader tomorrow."

With that, the two perched themselves against some nearby trees. Kisame was out in a matter of minutes. Itachi could always tell when Kisame was asleep because his head would hunch slightly downwards. Itachi could still see the Konoha skyline from their local, and began to admire it once again in his solitude.

"I'm glad you're doing so well, Sasuke. I'm sorry it has to be like this little brother, but it must. I know mother and father are watching over you, just as I am. My hands are soiled with death and betrayal, but that was the only option. I just hope you can forgive me, one day..."

Itachi began to close his eyes to enter into slumber--a small tear drop running down his cheek as the moon lit the night sky.


End file.
